A conventional power converting apparatus is configured to full-wave rectify input AC power by a diode bridge with a reactor connected to one end of the diode bridge and a switching device connected between a downstream end of the reactor and the other output end of the diode bridge. Connected downstream of this configuration via a diode is an output stage to perform input current control for improving an input power factor and voltage control of the output stage by turning on and off the aforementioned switching device (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-116126